Yu-Gi-Oh! Sanctuary of Infinity
by V1RALCLAR1TY
Summary: Tenshi Shiratori moved with his mother to Domino City as a way to start anew. Tenshi however doesn't care for his mom who equally doesn't care for him. Having been around duel monsters since he was young, he arrives in time for the start of the Battle City tournament with a deck whose power holds a link to his past life.
1. Chapter 1

((Authors Note: This is one of my latest fictions, I've done a lot of others for other sites as well as high school and college. It may suck as of right now, I'm sorry for that but will get better. I'm doing all this from my iPhone as my laptop has no screen, so I'm really limited. Anyway, i don't own yugioh or any of the cards except for the Elysian set which are fan created (the deck won't be as powerful as it was in this first part) all rights go to the creator of yugioh and Icon For Hire for the song.))

Season One Intro  
Make A Move by Icon For Hire

Somebody make a move  
Somebody make a move  
Please Somebody  
(The screen flashes the title before going black)

Test my reality  
Check if there's a weak spot  
Clingin' to insanity  
In hopes the world will ease up  
(The screen reopens to a older Tenshi looking down at a younger version of himself who is holding a dragon/knight looking duel monsters card as people wander from a grave site, a tear rolls down his cheek)  
Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better

'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure  
(Tenshi is seen smiling at Yugi and holding out his hand)  
Everyone started out a little insane  
But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game  
(Bakura is seen smiling with a image of Yami Bakura behind him)  
But some of you never learned to drop the act  
So under that skin of yours: a heart attack  
(Marik is seen with all his rare hunters, his dark side flaring)

'Cause everybody's so scared  
We don't wanna go there  
We don't wanna make a move  
We got all our lives to lose  
(A young Tenshi is seen cowering away from his mother)  
Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out  
I play along  
Like I don't know what's going on  
(Ishizu is seen with her millennium necklace glowing, images of the future flashing)

Somebody make a move  
Somebody make a move  
Please somebody make a move  
We all know  
We all know what's going on  
(Tenshi is seen activating a magic cylinder trap card as his opponent attacks)

And if I had the answers I'd have written them out  
So I can tell you what to do and what this thing is about  
But all I've ever learned comes second-hand  
And I dare not preach what I don't understand  
(Tenshi is seen running across a rooftop, His form flashing and changing as he throws his fist at Bakura)

You and I; we share the same disease  
Cover up; compromise what we grieve  
I've let more than my share of revivals die  
This isn't pretty but it's what I am tonight  
(Tenshi is seen standing before Tea and Serenity, his form seeming to be on fire as Bakura is laughing evilly as A dark aura bursts from Tenshi's body)

'Cause everybody's so scared  
We don't wanna go there  
We don't wanna make a move  
We got all our lives to lose  
(Tenshi's mother is seen watching a duel from within a cage her body badly cut and bruised, reaching her hand towards Tenshi)  
Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out  
I play along  
Like I don't know what's going on  
(Tenshi is seen screaming as his eyes fade to a deep dark brown almost black, a violet aura pouring from his body before his eyes instantly become a vibrant glowing blue)

Somebody make a move  
Somebody make a move  
Please somebody make a move  
We all know  
We all know what's going on  
(Yugi and Yami are seen, drawing a card as they face off against a rare hunter, images of everyone flashing as he raises his card)

Pointing my fingers the problems still linger  
They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger  
Running with fire, I live like a liar  
Please somebody make a move  
(Tenshi is seen standing over a grave, tears falling from his eyes. Serenity and Tea are seen watching him from afar)

Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)  
Somebody make a move (The problems still linger)  
Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)  
Somebody  
Somebody make a move  
(A card falls to the ground as an unknown girl is seen running towards a fading Tenshi, a blue light resonating around her body)

'Cause everybody's so scared  
We don't wanna go there  
We don't wanna make a move  
Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out  
I play along  
(Ishizu is seen watching a duel between marik and Tenshi, the winged dragon of ra staring Tenshi down before attacking him)

'Cause everybody's so scared  
(We see Tea and Serenity cowering behind A beat up Joey)  
We don't wanna go there  
We don't wanna make a move  
We got all our lives to lose  
(Tenshi is seen holding a card, his eyes a dark blue)  
Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out  
I'll play along  
Like I don't know what's going on  
(Tenshi's other half is seen smiling as an attack is repelled by Yugi's trap)

Somebody make a move  
Somebody make a move  
Please somebody make a move  
We all know  
We all know what's going on  
(Marik and Bakura are seen dueling against Tenshi and Yugi, a dark cloud beginning to surround them before it suddenly vanishes)

Somebody make a move  
Somebody make a move  
Please somebody make a move  
We all know  
We all know what's going on  
(We see Yugi and Tenshi sending their monsters towards an unknown enemy, determination on their faces)

Episode One-The Elysian Duelist

"Attention passengers, we are now arriving at Domino City Airport. Please put away all trays and electronic devices as we prepare to land"

Tenshi sighed and looked out the window. He had never been to Domino before and really didn't care to be here.

"Come now son, you know we had to move here for your academics" his mother said as she looked at him.

"No, we moved here so you could get a new husband" Tenshi replied, "I'm only here for the ride. Besides.. It won't be long before we move again"

His mother grimaced as she turned her eyes to the seat in front of her. Tenshi was right, she wanted nothing more than another man to support her and him.

"I'm going to the card shop" he said, placing his duel disk upon his left arm, "send a message when you find a place to stay.."

With that Tenshi turned and walked away pulling his jackets hood over his head.

Tenshi hated his mother. She was abusive to him and in reality hated him as much as he hated her. His father was the one that introduced him to duel monsters and gave him the ability to build his own deck.

"You look lost kid" a voice called from behind him.

Tenshi stopped, glancing over his left shoulder at the purple robed figure.

"Nah, I'm just fine thanks" he said before he continued to walk.

"I don't take kindly to people ignoring me" the figure growled before reaching for Tenshi's shoulder.

As the figures hand neared, he instantly jerked back, holding it as if he'd been burned.

"What the hell!" The figure exclaimed.

"I suggest you leave before any more harm comes to you" Tenshi said, his tone cold.

A ghostly figure of a soldier wearing armor made from a black and gold dragon appeared standing behind him.

"What is that?" The figure asked, panic in his voice.

Tenshi smiled and turned his head yet again, his brown eyes staring straight at the man.

"Your worst nightmare" he said as he pulled his deck from his deck box on his hip, "let's have a duel"

Yugi ran down the street, Yami appearing beside him.

"You felt it too?" He said.

Yugi nodded, "a duel spirit, though not like normal, it's presence feels like yours"

Yami frowned. If this was the case then there would be problems.

"Duel!"

"Since your the one that came upon me, I'll start this off" Tenshi said as he drew six cards.

"I play the field spell card, Elysian Tower" he said calmly.

Behind him, a massive marble tower with intricate engravings rose.

"I will explain this card in a moment, but first" Tenshi said as he held up a card, "I summon Elysian Guard: Nova in defense mode"

A bulky figure wielding a massive shield that seemed to hold a clock appeared before Tenshi.  
(Elysian Guard: Nova 100Atk 2500Def)

The tower glowed, sucking away the attack points of his monster before a counter appeared signaling the number one.

"For every Elysian Guard I summon, it loses it's attack and places a counter on my tower"

"But that is a foolish.."

"For every counter that gets added to this card, maximum three, I can summon one Elysian Order monster that requires a tribute of the same number of counters without those tributes" Tenshi finished, placing two cards face down, "your turn"  
(Tenshi 4000/? 4000)

The man laughed and drew a card. Looking over his hand, he noted that he already held four of the pieces of exodia.

Yugi skidded to a halt, seeing the Rare Hunter and a boy dueling.

"Yami, you don't think"

Yami nodded, seeming to point to the ghostly knight that stood behind the young boy.

"I place this monster face down along with this card, your turn boy"

Tenshi laughed and drew a card.

"This duel is over"

"How? I haven't lost any life points"

Tenshi smiled.

"I play the face down trap, Elysian Decree"

The man looked puzzled.

"With Elysian Decree, I can call the name of one card and if my opponent controls a card of the same name then it and all copies are removed from play" he said as his life points shrunk to 2000.

"I call the name Exodia The Forbidden One"

The mans eyes went wide as each of his copies were removed and two counters were placed upon Tenshi's Tower.

"I thought you only gained counters for each guard you summoned" the man said.

"True, but by activating the Elysian Decree and sacrificing Nova along with half my life points, I can add up to two counters" Tenshi said as he held up a single card, "now I remove the three counters to summon this"

Tenshi placed the card upon his duel disk, causing the sky to grow dark. A violet burst of energy impacted the ground before him.

"Elysian Order: Kivali The Dragon Knight" Tenshi yelled as the smoke cleared, revealing the knight in black and gold dragon looking armor.  
(Kivali 4500Atk 4500Def)

The man staggered back, his eyes full of horror.

Yugi's mouth dropped.

"By dropping my life points to one, I can destroy your face down monster.." Tenshi smirked as his knight wrapped his tail around the monster, destroying it.

"Now Kivali, bring his life points to zero" he said.

His knight jumped, bringing his sword in a diagonal slash across his chest dropping the mans life points to zero.

Tenshi turned to see yugi standing there.

"That was amazing, I've never seen such a move before" he said extending his hand to Tenshi.

Tenshi looked at Yugi, his head tilted to the left.

"Yugi Moto, the King of Games..." He said before taking Yugi's hand, "pleasure to meet you, I am Tenshi Shiratori.. The Elysian Duelist"


	2. Chapter 2

**(Episode 2 in the Sanctuary of Infinity, Please Read and Review, I would like to know if there's some kind of element (love, hate etc) anyone would like to see and peoples thoughts on it)**

Episode Two- The Shadow Mage

Tenshi sighed as he carried his bowl of ramen up to his new room. He was tired and wishing he could fall asleep but it would seem as though the sandman was avoiding him.

"The Battle City Tournament has kicked off with an amazing day of dueling, several hundred competitors have already been eliminated" a voice from the tv echoed.

Tenshi glanced down at the clear card he had received when he had beaten that odd purple robed guy.

"So that's what this is..." He said through a mental note as he picked up his chopsticks.

He shrugged and started eating, seeming to ignore the inferno that had suddenly attacked his mouth.

"Maybe if I win..." he muttered as he shoveled more food into his mouth, "but what would dad say..."

~11 Years Ago~

"Papa I want to learn how to play duel monsters!" A young boy cried out as he jumped around a taller mans feet.

"Calm down Tenshi, I'll teach you how to play" the older man said as he ruffled the boys striking orange hair.

Tenshi screamed with joy as he grabbed his fathers miniature duel stadium. It was something he rather enjoyed, being able to see the creatures and magical effects.

"Here is a deck for you and one for me" the man said as he touched the small stadiums power button,  
"2000 life points for both of us"

Tenshi nodded and drew his first five cards plus an extra as he was starting off.

"I summon mystical elf in defense mode and place two cards face down" he said as a smile spread across his face when the elf appeared.

"I will start with buster blader in attack mode" the older man said.

"I activate the face down card, Trap Hole" Tenshi exclaimed, smiling as the buster blader disappeared.

"I place one card face down and end my turn"

Tenshi smiled and drew. This was it, he was finally about to beat his dad.

"I play monster reborn to bring back your buster blader then I shall attack you directly!" Tenshi cried out.

His dad smiled.

"I activate magic cylinder" he said simply.

Tenshi frowned. He had almost won the duel in two turns.

"Son, remember to play smart. Don't neglect your other cards and always put your trust in them" his dad said, "also.. Always play to have fun"

Tenshi nodded. He understood full well what his dad was saying even though he was young.

"Here, maybe you can make better use of this card than I can"

Tenshi took the card from his father, marveling at the creatures exquisite detail.

"Elysian Order: Kivali The Dragon Knight is an exclusive and one of a kind card" his father said, "once you piece the others together your deck will be perfect"

~Present Day~

Tenshi looked down at the empty bowl. He had been absentmindedly eating and hadn't realized his food was gone.

"Man I'm still hungry.." He muttered, running his right hand through his neck length orange hair, moving the bangs that now fell just past his eyes slightly.

He looked over to the clock on his wall. 2:30 am.

"This is beginning to get old" he whispered, noting the fact he rarely ever slept even though his body was screaming go to sleep.

"I suppose I can see if anyone is dueling right now.." He said as he clicked on his phone, checking the mobile app for nearby opponents.

"Bakura Ryo.." He thought, remembering having seen him duel on tv before.

Tenshi pulled open a drawer on his dresser, pulling out a pair of acid washed jeans that held holes in the knees, a black short sleeve shirt, and a sleeveless hoodie that bore the recurring Elysian Order insignia with the eye of Anubis in the center.

Tenshi, throwing his clothes on, opened his window. The cool night air hit his face, causing his muscles to relax.

Bakura yawned as he watched the water move slowly. He had been waiting for over an hour for a duelist to show up and challenge him.

"Hey" a voice called from behind him, "let's duel.."

Bakura smiled as he turned to see Tenshi. He had watched the boys duel earlier in the day, learning his strategy.

"Let's play a game" Bakura said as he pulled out his millenium ring.

"A shadow game, fine with me" Tenshi said as the eye of Anubis appeared upon his forehead.

"With that mark you must possess a millenium item" Bakura said as the smile upon his face grew.

"I have no millenium item" Tenshi said as he eyed Bakura's ring, "I don't need one to perform shadow magic"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. How could this boy have no need for a millenium item yet perform shadow magic.

"I think we should reschedule our little duel"

Tenshi watched as Bakura vanished from sight.

Bakura watched Tenshi from the top of a building. His face contorted into a frown.

"A shadow mage, here, this is not good" he whispered to himself, "I think I should rethink my tactics for this tournament"

With that Bakura was gone.

Tenshi sighed and looked into the water, staring at his reflection. He felt as though a part of him was missing.

"Sir, the Pharaoh would like to see you"

A man wearing a suit of armor turned to glance over his shoulder, his eyes flashing from brown to blue.

"About Time"


	3. Chapter 3

**(Episode 3... I'm not getting anything regarding the story, so I'm just going to continue with it. I see others saying if I don't get reviews I'm going to cancel the story. My stuff is here because I like to write and finish my products. If you like it keep reading if not oh well. Read and Review)**

Episode Three- The Past and Present Part One

~5000 Years Ago~

"Feng, it's good to see you again" the pharaoh said extending his right hand.

Feng removed his helmet smiling as he took the pharaohs hand. His hair, long and orange, his eyes a deep brown.

"It's been too long my friend" he said, "how have you been"

The pharaoh smiled and walked past him, motioning for the servants to leave.

"I have been well"

"What about Ama..?" Feng asked as he ran his his fingers along a ankh that hung from his neck.

The ankh was gold in color and featured several engravings that one would assume meant 'Porperty of Ama'.

"She is fine, her, mana and mahad have been training for the past few days"

"That is good..." He replied, though his voice seemed to hold some other emotion.

The pharaoh picked up on this and turned to him.

"What troubles you?" The pharaoh asked.

Feng closed his eyes, his ka appearing beside him.

His ka had the appearance of a grand soldier wearing a black and gold armor that held dragon like properties, with long flowing red hair.

Feng opened his eyes which were now a vibrant blue.

"We fear that something bad is about to happen"

~Present Day~

"Here is your coffee sir" a woman said, placing it on the counter.

Tenshi smiled and reached for his wallet before the lady stopped him.

"Duelist participating in the tournament are allowed to eat and drink for free" she said.

"But how do you know I'm a duelist?" Tenshi asked.

"That key card around your neck and the fact your carrying around a duel disk and a deck box"

Tenshi laughed and scratched his head before pulling out a twenty.

"I wouldn't feel right not paying, so put this towards the next persons order" he said before heading out of the shop.

"Hey Tenshi!" Yugi called out.

Tenshi stopped and turned, looking at yugi, his cup of coffee held at his lips.

"Hey yugi, what's up?" He said with a smile.

"Wanna have a duel, you know, not tournament related more like a practice duel" he said.

Tenshi nodded and set his coffee down. He would gladly face the King of games in a non-official duel.

As yugi stepped into place, Yami took over, giving Tenshi a look over.

"You seem to be a good opponent for me" he said, "but even though this is a practice duel, don't think I'll go easy"

Tenshi slid his deck into place, his duel disk activating.

"Wouldn't expect anything less than the King of games best" he said.

"Duel!"

(Tenshi 4000/ Yugi (Yami) 4000)

"I'll start off by playing Elysian Order: Kiba The Preist in defense mode" Tenshi said as a hooded figure appeared on his field, "then I'll place one card face down. Your move"  
(Kiba 0 Atk 1500 Def)

Yami smiled and drew a card.

"I summon beta the magnet warrior in attack mode"

As Yami did this, the eye of Anubis appeared on Tenshi's forehead, his eyes flashing blue before settling on a hue between his normal brown and the blue.

"Who are you!" Yami called out as shadows began to envelop both of them.

Tenshi's eyes went full blue and seemed to pulse.

"It's been some time hasn't it.. Pharaoh" Tenshi's voice seemed to be deeper and had a commanding tone.

"I will ask again..." Yami declared, "who are you?!"

Tenshi's mouth contorted into a smile.

"My name? I am afraid it slips my mind at the moment" he said, "but I am like you, a spirit harbored in a vessel"

Yami gritted his teeth. This wasn't good.

"Friend or Foe.."

"Attack and find out, my old friend.."

~5000 Years Ago~

The pharaoh looked at Feng, a frown gracing his commanding features.

"I trust you know what happened at Kul Elna..." Feng whispered, "there is something darker that lurks there"

"Then I shall have my priests purge the darkness"

Feng grabbed the pharaoh's robe, pulling him within a few inches of his face.

"This darkness, is something even the millenium items cannot stop" he said, his eyes full of fear, "I've been reading the spell book, it details out a heavenly dark power, one that makes your items look like toys"

The pharaoh gripped Fengs hand and moved it from its position around his collar.

"Then what do you propose we do.." He said as he looked sternly at his friend.

"Allow me to move my guardians into The city so we can head this off" Feng said pleadingly.

The pharaoh nodded and closed his eyes.

"The Shiratori Empire has the strongest magic thanks to the Millennium Spell Book" the pharaoh said, looking to Feng, "Do What you need to"


	4. Chapter 4

**(sorry for the delay on the story, my phone erased everything after I plugged it in to put music on it. Anyway, I received a request to do a ending theme and I searched for a song to do one to. i have included it in this chapter. Enjoy.. Read and Review)**

Ending Theme

Demons by Imagine Dragons

When the days are cold  
(Tenshi is seen standing in the snow, his head lowered)  
And the cards all fold  
(A hooded female is seen smiling as she places her hand upon her deck)  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
(Yugi and Yami are seen staring out over domino city)

When your dreams all fail  
(Tenshi is seen clutching a picture of him and a little girl smiling holding duel monsters cards)  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
(Tenshi's mother is seen standing over the bodies of his father and baby sister, a wicked smile upon her face)  
And the blood's run stale  
(Feng is seen laying on the ground, fires burning around him)

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide  
(Feng is seen placing his hand upon Tenshi's right shoulder as tears fall from Tenshi's face, Feng lowers his head, knowing what really happened to his dad and sister)

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
(Marik and Bakura are seen dueling, marik smiling ear to ear because he summoned ra)  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come  
(Tenshi looks up from beneath his own hood, the snow shifting as he notices Yugi and the others surrounding him)

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
(Tenshi is seen laying in his bed, his arm over his eyes with Feng standing a few feet away)  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
(A girl is seen watching Tenshi as he sleeps, a light violet glow emanating from her hands)  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
(Yugi and Tenshi are seen standing with their duel disk activated, Yami and Feng standing behind them)

At the curtain's call  
(Tenshi's mother is seen bowing)  
It's the last of all  
(Tenshi is seen standing over Bakura)  
When the lights fade out  
(Domino City is seen going dark)  
All the sinners crawl  
(Marik is seen struggling to move)

So they dug your grave  
(Tenshi is seen watching his mother from behind a door)  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
(The police are seen breaking into their house, Tenshi's mother being taken into custody)  
At the mess you've made  
(Images of Tenshi's mother holding a bloody knife flash)

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth  
(Feng is seen watching Tenshi sleep, the eye of Anubis appearing on his forehead. He places his hand upon Tenshi's deck, a tear falling from his face)

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
(Kaiba is seen laughing as he summons obelisk, his opponent cowering)  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come  
(Yugi and co are seen placing their hands on Tenshi's shoulders, smiles upon their faces as if trying to comfort)

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
(Feng is seen calling his Ka forward, his eyes flashing)  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
(Tenshi is seen ignoring his mother as she pleads for help from within her jail cell)  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
(A girl is seen placing a kiss upon Tenshi's forehead, her eyes flashing a violet color)  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
(Bakura is seen trying to remove his millennium ring, his hands shaking)

They say it's what you make  
(Tenshi is seen staring at his fathers chest, which contains his duel monsters deck)  
I say it's up to fate  
(Feng is seen offering Tenshi a hand)  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go  
(Tenshi is seen looking in on his mother sleeping before turning away)

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how  
(Tenshi is seen staring at the hooded girl as her eyes glow a vibrant violet. He offers the girl his hand, she hesitates before taking it)

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
(Tenshi is seen pulling a card, Feng smiling as a violet energy burst from his body)  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
(Tenshi is seen moving back from the girl, his eyes flashing before she grabs him in a tight hug, before the screen fades to black)

Episode Four- The Past and Present Part Two

Tenshi smiled as Yami was debating on attacking him.

"Beta, attack his Preist!" Yami yelled, his magnet warrior leaping towards Tenshi's Preist.

"You attacked and activated my trap" Tenshi said as elaborate marble tables rose behind him, hooded figures with glowing white eyes gazing upon them.

"What kind of trap is this.." Yami questioned.

"Elysian Order: Judgement of The People" Tenshi replied, glancing at his cards.

"What's the effect" Yami demanded.

"Simple.. Two die are rolled twice, once for you and once for me" he said, "1-3 you lose half your life points, 4-6 your opponent loses half their life points, 7-9 you can change your attack to a direct attack.. 10-12 you may choose one monster from you hand and inflict damage equal to half it's attack to your opponent"

Yami smiled, "a penalty game of sorts"

"Indeed, but in this duel even though we are in the shadow realm, there are no consequences for a loss" Tenshi said, "now.. Roll the dice pharaoh"

Yami nodded, motioning for the dice to be rolled.

The dice dropped from the sky, bouncing several times before landing on a five and six.

"I select my Dark Magicians attack" Yami said as a blast of energy impacted Tenshi in the chest.

(Tenshi 2750 / Yami 4000)

Tenshi looked up to the judges who nodded back to him.

The dice once again dropped from the sky, bouncing until they landed on a one and two.

Tenshi's life points dropped.

(Tenshi 1375 / Yami 4000)

"Good match as always" he said as his Priest was destroyed.

Yami placed one card face down.

"Tell me, what is the purpose of this game" Yami asked as he looked to Tenshi quizzically.

"Honestly..." Tenshi said, "to repay you for what you did all those years ago"

~5000 Years Ago~

Feng stood, blood running down the side of his face, fires raging around him.

He breathed heavily as he glanced behind him, a scared Ama watching.

"You ok..." He asked as he looked back ahead.

"I am fine, but you are not" she said as she moved to his side.

He had taken a direct blast from the enemies spirit monster to protect her from being killed.

"Heh.. It's but a flesh wound" he said coughing as he laughed, blood splashing on the ground.

Ama smacked him in the arm, not caring if he was hurting or not. She worried for him, knowing that he was close to his limit.

"Feng" a voice from behind them called out.

They turned to see the pharaoh along with Mana and Mahad. Feng frowned.

"I thought I told you to stay back.." He said, looking back ahead.

The pharaoh helped him stand up, his puzzle glowing.

"The only way we can end this.."

"Don't tell me that crap" Feng snapped, "I will not let them take this land from us.."

"We have to end this now" Mana said as her and Mahad moved to their side.

Feng looked down. They were right, he even knew he couldn't take much more of the fighting.

"So that's the only way..." He laughed, holding the ankh Ama had given him.

"I have one request.." He said as his eyes seemed to glow a bright blue.

"What is it" the pharaoh asked.

"Keep Ama back" he said as a blue energy surrounded him, blowing everyone back before vanishing.

Feng fell to the ground, his ankh glowing before returning to its normal color.

"FENG!" Ama yelled before a blast of energy erupted from Fengs body, his ka appearing.

"What the..."

Fengs ka glanced at them before turning as a loud roar echoed.

"He released his soul into his ankh and released his ka, unleashing its full power" the pharaoh said.

As he finished saying this, Fengs ka pushed from the ground, launching itself towards the creature that was moving towards them.

As the monsters collided, a bright light enveloped everything around them.

~Present Day~

Yami looked at Tenshi, a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean" he said.

Tenshi smiled and drew a card.

"Allow me to show you" he said holding up a card.

The image feature the dark magician, dark magician girl, his Kivali the dragon knight and a female Mage knight.

"Fate: Final Assault" Tenshi said as he placed the card into his duel disk.

"This card forces us to summon our best cards, regardless of the requirements, for one final battle"

Yami blinked, noticing that his magicians were featured on the card.

"I call forth, Elysian Order: Kivali the dragon knight and Elysian Order: Ama The Mage Knight" Tenshi said as both of his monsters appeared.  
(Kivali 4500 Atk 4500 Def, Ama 4000 Atk 0 Def)

Yami placed his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on the field.

Each monster seemed to give a bow to the other as if they knew each other.

Yami knew this was possible as the cards harbored actual spirits of creatures from the duel monsters realm.

"Now, the duel ends" Tenshi said as both of their monsters attacked, with each of their life points dropping to zero.

"How? Your monsters attack was higher than mine" Yami said as the holograms faded.

Tenshi smiled.

"Ama's effect... When the fate card is played, even if our attack was different, the duel becomes a draw"

"Pharaoh.. I have a request"

"What is it"

"Help us us regain my item so we can be complete..." He said.

"Hmm" a female said to herself.

She watched as Tenshi and Yugi shook hands.

The girl stood to her feet, her black hood revealing the Elysian Orders Insignia.

"I shall help as well" she whispered before turning away.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Sorry for the long delay in episode 5. It may be a bit short and I apologize, the next one will be longer. Also I may end up changing the rating because it's hard for me to censor myself but it won't be a drastic amount of bad stuff. anyway as usual read and review...)**

Episode Five- Duel at the Exhibit

Tenshi rolled over in his bed, trying to keep the light from entering his eyes.

"Ugh.. It's too early" he whispered to himself.

"It's nine in the morning" a girls voice echoed in his nearly empty bedroom.

Tenshi jumped, smacking his head on the light that sat over his bed.

"Who the heck are you and why are you in my room" he said as he eyed the girl whose purple hair was held in a ponytail.

"Aryu.. Aryu Himura" she said, leaning in to a few inches from his face, "the Fairy Order Duelist, also a fan of the Elysian Order"

She held up a card.

"Elysian Order: Aracela, The Assassin" she said, taking the card away from his reaching hands.

Tenshi growled, "I'll duel you for that card"

"I'm not a part of this tournament" she said plopping down in his computer chair, "I'm here to help you find the item your other half seeks"

Tenshi tilted his head.

"You don't know about Feng?" She asked, holding up a heart shaped pendant with the eye of Anubis etched into it.

She extended her right hand, a violet light appearing around Tenshi's body, pulsing a moment before a ghostly figure appeared next to him.

"What the crap is that!" Tenshi yelled as he backed away, pointing his finger.

The person named Feng looked like him but held an older appearance and longer hair.

"So my name is Feng.." The spirit said, staring at Aryu.

She nodded, a spirit appearing beside her, "this is Ama, my spirit.. And she has been waiting for a long time to see him again"

Feng seemed to scowl at Aryu and Ama as if he was very displeased.

"Who are you.." He asked.

Ama frowned and stomped her foot.

"How dare you forget me!"

Tenshi watched as the spirits face turned red and steam poured from her ears.

"Dude I think you made her mad" he said snickering.

Feng shrugged, "it doesn't matter I don't remember her so how can I care"

Ama lowered her head.

"Here I am trying to help you get the item I have you all those years ago" she said, "I know about where it is"

Fengs eyes widened before he glanced at Tenshi who nodded at him.

"Show me" they both said.

Tenshi looked around at all the cases that held treasures and trinkets from Egypt, his eyes widening as he saw beautiful tapestries.

Aryu stopped before a closed door, turning her head to look back at Tenshi.

A small blush rose in her cheeks.

She had admired him for his exceptional dueling skills and powerful cards. Noting the fact that he pushed the King of games to a corner.

"Come" she said as she pushed the door open, stepping into the darkness.

Tenshi pulled her back as a bullet struck the ground before her.

"Who dares shoot at me" Aryu called out.

"Well, seems like I'll be able to get the second item on my list" a hooded figure said before stepping into a small area of light.

"I already have the ankh and now I require your little heart pendant"

Aryu's eyes turned purple as Ama took over, a dark energy flowing around her.

"You want this" she said holding up her pendant, "you'll have to beat me in a duel for it"

She activated her duel disk, loading in her deck.

"Duel!"

"Since I'm a lady, I'll go first" she said drawing a card.

Aryu looked over her hand before nodding.

"First, I'll play the field spell, Sanctuary of the Fairies!" She exclaimed as a building seemingly made of elaborate marble with statues of fairies rose up behind her.

"Haha, your coming at me with pitiful fairies, this is going to be easy"

Tenshi watched, seeing both Aryu and Ama smile.

"I call forth, Fairy Order: Siriena, Queen of Fairies!"

A powerful wind exploded forth from within the sanctuary, bringing with it an intense light that cause Tenshi and the opposing duelist to shield their eyes.

When the light dimmed slightly, on her side of the field stood a female fairy with neck length raven locks and purple eyes dressed in a rather revealing royal dress.  
(Siriena 3000 Atk 2500 Def)

"That's a seven star monster! That's an illegal move!" The hooded figure yelled.

Aryu smiled, "sanctuary of the fairies allows me to sacrifice half of my life points and send one card to the grave to summon a level seven or higher fairy to the field"

"Are you done yet?" The figure asked, obviously annoyed.

A female wearing a fancy set of clothes and a hood with a pointed beak near the front appeared beside the fairy.

"How did you get two monsters on the field! Your a cheater!"

"Elysian Order: Aracela, The Assassin" Aryu said with a smile, "her effect is when she is discarded due to a card effect, she is summoned to the field"  
(Aracela 2300 Atk 1500 Def)

"Now I will place two cards face down and end my turn" she said motioning for her opponent to make their move.  
(Aryu 2000 / ? 4000)

The hooded figure drew.

"I'll set three cards face down and this monster in defense"

Aryu laughed to herself as she drew.

"Now for my second effect of my sanctuary, by decreasing my life point by half again i can take out your only line of defense"

The hooded figures monster was destroyed.

"Go ahead and attack!"

Aryu shook her head.

"As long as my fairy queen remains on the field, your traps are useless" she said, "Siriena, Aracela, Attack and end this duel!"

The hooded figure fell to the ground as the duel ended, dropping a golden ankh.

"My master will make you pay for this!"

The man yelled before turning into dust.

"Well, I see you have a few tricks up your sleeve" Tenshi said walking over to her.

"Yea... Let's get your ankh and get back to your house"


End file.
